Promise Rings
by Cathleen18
Summary: Nick tells Greg something, after a trip back to Texas. NickGreg.


**Promise Rings**

**Summary:** Nick tells Greg something, after a trip back to Texas. NickGreg.

**A.N.:** I actually hate how this fic turned out. But I thought it was worth seeing what everyone else thought. And before you go off, saying that's not how Nick's Mum would react, she wrote herself. I had no influence - ctx

* * *

"_Emily asked about you yesterday, dear. Maybe you should give her a call."_

"_Mum, I'm already seeing someone!"_

"_Oh, right…who?"

* * *

_

Nick stood in front of Greg's apartment having just returned from his impromptu visit home. He hadn't told anyone about it (except Grissom who signed his vacation slip). More importantly, he hadn't told Greg. And he hadn't told Greg because Greg had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't welcome back until he'd figured out where Greg stood in his life; in his heart.

He **had** decided. He'd decided just hours before he'd gotten on the plane to Texas. And coming out to his parents was a huge part of that plan, and now he had to finish it.

Nick knocked on the door and waited for Greg to answer. The door slowly opened.

"Hey."

* * *

"_Someone from work."_

"_Oh. Do I know this person?"_

"_No. They're not someone I really talk about much."_

"_Well, what's her name?"_

"_**His** name is Greg Sanders."

* * *

_

"Nick? Oh my god." Greg flung his arms around him, hugging him tightly, sniffling a little bit. Nick hugged him back before pulling out. Greg instantly got mad and hit Nick's upper arm. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I took a vacation," Nick said nonchalantly, trying to slow down the conversation, which was already way over his head.

Greg pulled him into the apartment, shutting the door roughly. "And you failed to inform me, your boyfriend, because…?"

"It was something I had to do on my own," Nick shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, earning a glare from Greg. "I'm sorry."

"'I'm sorry' just doesn't cut it Nick. Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Have any idea how much I pissed everyone off at work asking if you'd been in touch? God Nick. You just up-ed and left. No note, no phone call. You could have been lying in a ditch." Greg's voice cracked and he started pacing in front of Nick, tears falling down his face. "I've been worried sick. I haven't slept for the past two weeks. You've been gone a month, and nothing. Not a word, nothing. I should be really angry and pissed off that you never told me. But I'm not. And I want to be mad, but I'm not, because you're back and you're safe, and that just makes me angrier."

Nick stood there, watching Greg talk, watching as Greg started to slowly loose it. And it physically hurt Nick. He knew what he had to do. What he'd planned to do since he'd left Vegas a month ago.

"Greg…"

* * *

"'_He?' A man? Nicky, Nicky, are you being serious?"_

"_Yes, Mum. I've never been more serious about anything before."_

"_You're starting to sound like you're in love with this man."_

"_I am."_

"_Well…as long…as long as you're happy…I suppose…I can…be too."_

_A deep breath was let out.

* * *

_

"…I love you."

Greg's jaw dropped. If it was possible, it would have detached from his face. He'd said. He said it all the time, but Nick hadn't. Nick didn't want to until he was sure…sure of himself, and of their relationship. And he was. He was so fucking sure that he'd scream it from the rooftops if he could.

"What?"

"I said, I love you," Nick repeated, tears in his eyes. He moved to stand in front of Greg and smiled at the elation in Greg's tear-filled eyes. "I love you so much." Lips collided for a searing kiss. Nick pulled Greg as close as physically possible. The kiss was a mixture of teeth, lips and tongue; so passionate and hungry that Greg was sure his heart was gonna beat out of his chest.

"I love you too," Greg replied before diving in for another kiss.

They both pulled away, gasping for breath and needing to calm down if they were going to finish talking.

"God Nick, if you're going to tell me you love me for the first time, can you wait till I'm not so pissed at you?" Greg pulled away completely and went into the kitchen. Nick followed.

Nick was starting to get mad, himself, now. "Well, when you've stopped being angry at me, maybe you can see this." Nick slammed a tiny box onto the table. "It's a promise ring. You know: 'I promise to love you forever and ever', etc. I bought two. One engraved with your name, one with mine. Whenever you're ready, let me know."

* * *

"_So what are you going to do, sweetie?"_

"_Honestly?...I don't know. God, Mum, I love him more than…well…I just love him so much."_

"_Does…Greg…know you do?"_

"_No. But I don't know how to show him."

* * *

_

"You bought me a promise ring?" Greg asked as Nick went to walk out of the kitchen. Nick nodded. "Why?"

Nick sighed before rubbing his tired eyes. After all, he'd come straight from the airport to Greg's apartment, and hadn't slept for nearly 48 hours.

"Because I love you. Greg, I love you so much, and I had to show you. Not just tell you, show you. And this seemed like the best idea I'd had so far."

Greg opened the box and beamed. Nick watched as Greg picked up one of the rings and slipped it onto his ring finger. He couldn't stop the whimper at the sight. Greg looked dead at him before coming around the counter and falling into Nick's arm.

"I love you."

* * *

"_I think you do Nicky. I think you do."_

_Nick smiled._

"_See? It's there. In your heart. You know what to do."_

"_Thanks Mum. You've been so understanding. I love you."_

"_I love you too dear. Now, go back to Vegas and fix things. I only want you happy."_

"_I do too Mum. I do too."

* * *

_

This is 'The End' - no sequel, prequel, nothing relating to it! - Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
